


Fun and games

by TinyThoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden is a little shit, Huddling For Warmth, Keep up, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, aiden is alive fuck you canon, and kind of kill him too, but that's how things work ok?, first things first, hiding in a pond, kissing is good, lambert is not sure how friends work, lambert wants to kiss aiden, like a lot, no beta we die like stregobor will when i get my hands on him, yes that is where i was going all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Three times Lambert kind of wants to kiss Aiden, and a fourth time where he has to.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, what's this?? Two publishings in the same day?
> 
> I couldn't resist. This one has been finished in my drafts for a while (I really need to get a better system with that) and I wanted them wanting kisses. So here is! Enjoy!

Friendship is such a weird thing.

You just pick a human, mutant, pony, goat, bard, whatever, and just hang out with them.   
Lambert didn’t really pick this friend. The friend in question just showed up one day and kept showing up. Aiden, he calls himself. So that is what Lambert keeps yelling when this cat witcher keeps getting them into troubles.

Turns out it's most of the time.

Not that Lambert minds, trouble is fun in most senses possible. But when they ( _yet_ _again_ ) find themselves hiding out together in a pond because Aiden couldn’t resist teasing the residential lordling, even Lambert is getting a little cranky.

Not that Lambert _stopped_ him, but that is not the point.

Their noses are right above the surface of the black pond, the moon reflecting it’s pale light. Lambert's hair sticks to his forehead, and the water smells old and murky. Aiden gives him a teasing look, corner of his eyes crinkling with mirth, and Lambert resists the urge to swat at him.

He squints at Aiden, who gives his hair a pointed stare. As if he looks much better. Bastard. 

There are men running around the grounds yet, so Lambert can’t do anything about Aiden’s stupid face. But he wants to.

He feels himself scowl, and if possible Aiden looks even happier.

Prick.

Fine. Lambert moves slowly, getting closer without disturbing the water. There must be vengeance for this. Aidens eyes challenge him, sparkling sparking in the moonlight. Lambert gets so close that there are only inches between them.

Aidens smile fades, and he looks at him intensely. Lambert has no idea why, but his heart is beating hard. Their chins rise above the water, Lambert follows the dripping of water that trails down Aidens skin in the darkness.

He slowly puts his hands on Aidens shoulders under the water, careful not to create sound. He feels transfixed, he has the strongest urge to just-

He pushes Aiden under the water with a satisfying plop.

That annoying mop of hair disappears under the surface and Lambert's grin is all teeth.

Vengeance is sweet.

Next thing he knows,cold pond water is pushing into his nose and his mouth. Aidens hands are like claws on his chest, pulling him down with him.

Right, Aiden is a bastard too.

They glare at each other from under the water, still close together. Aiden, ever the physical person, bites his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Lambert feels warm. Burning hot.

Fuck those guards up there, Lambert gotta go or he is going to do somethign _very_ stupid.

He pushes himself out of the water and runs.

~

Lambert is bleeding, rather profusely.

He can see black spots in his vision, eyes flicking about without finding purchase. His fingerstips are tingling, and somewhere from a distance he can hear someone calling his name.

Something is poured into his mouth, he recognizes the taste. Swallow.

Then it is dark for a while.

Next thing he knows, Aidens eyes are in front of his, hands on his cheeks.

“There we go, idiot. I told you, you are not allowed to die. Who says you can’t follow instructions!”

“Stupid kitty.” He moans out and Aiden's laugh puffs against his skin.

He wants to press close, but he feels so, so heavy.

He is content to lie there and be laughed at. It’s fine. He will bite back later. Push Aiden to a troll or something.

~

Snow is the best and the worst.

Going up into the stupid mountain to chase a _stupid_ wyvern eating _stupid_ cows for _stupid_ farmers that pay too little.

They find themselves snowed in after the wyvern is killed, in a barely-there hut abandoned halfway down the mountain. It’s stupid cold, and despite lighting a fire in the fireplace and the snow piling high enough to keep the wind out, it’s bitterly cold.

Aidens feet are like ice against his legs where they lie pressed together, huddled under cloaks and what little clothes they could spare to pile on top.

“Do you _have_ to press them against me?! You are freezing!” Lambert complains.

Aiden huddles closer, pushing his hands under Lamberts tunic, and Lambert hisses.

“That’s the fucking point of cuddling!” Aiden retorts, pushing his icy fingers into Lambert's armpits.

“We are not _cuddling_!” Lambert protests. “We are trying to keep warm!”

Embarrassment burns through him, because he enjoys the closeness a little too much. The smell of old sweat from the fight, the feeling of another body next to his, his arms wrapped around the other witcher to keep him close.

“ _Sure_.” Aiden says, sounding just a little patronizing, and flattens his fingers against Lambert's skin with a content little sigh.

“Come on. You too. We don't want you to lose any fingers.” He wriggles a little, motioning for Lambert to put his hands in Aidens armpits too.

It’s not weird, Lambert tells himself.   
It is not weird that his heart is beating and his breath is catching and that his hands are getting clammy as he slowly lowers his hands slowly.

It’s not cuddling. It’s not touching.

It's about warming up.

Nothing else.

Nothing to get worked up about.

Aiden pulls back a little, looking at him, and _fuck_.

“What are you getting worked up about?” Aiden teases, the bastard.

“I'm not.” Lambert grumbles, trying not to look at him.

At his eyes dancing with mirth, his lips and that stupid smile, as his hands travel. When his hands reach the hem of Aidens tunic, it’s Aidens turn to hiss.

“Fuck that’s cold. Come _on_.”

“So eager, you absolute weirdo.” Lambert says as his hands follow the line of Aidens body upwards.

Every rise of rib, muscle, scar. He looks at the bob of Aidens throat as he swallows, refusing to look higher.

It is a relief when his hands finally rest in the heat under his arms.

Lambert presses his eyes closed, fighting with everything he is worth to stay on that line.

Friends.

Sleep claims them, through some wonder, and when they wake up and the wind has stopped howling and the fire is burned low, Lambert's head is under Aidens chin, nose pressed against his neck.

~

“I dare you to kiss Aiden.”

Fuck. Yeah fun and games and all, but fuck.

Jaskier looks smug as fuck where he sits in Geralts lap, the witchers face constipated as usual when Jaskier is around.

Nerves, Eskel says, and Lambert is starting to relate.

“Fuck off.” Lambert scoffs and Jaskier shrugs.

“Fine. Truth it is, oh brave man.”

Lambert doesn’t trust this bard. This is going to be bad.

“Then tell us why not.”

Lambert doesn’t look at Aiden. Doesn’t look at anyone except for Jaskier.

There will be vengeance.

“Fucking _fine_.” Lambert growls, throws out a fist and grabs a hold of Aidens shirt and hauls him close.

Finally their eyes meet.

Aiden looks surprised. And hungry.

Lambert's eyes dart down to those lips that he may or may not have been thinking about in the middle of the night.

“What are you getting worked up about?” Aiden breathes and yeah.

It’s just a dare. Just a kiss.

Lunging forward, kissing the smug right of Aidens face. Their lips collide harshly and Aiden's hand comes up to tangle in his hair. Lambert grunts, and Aiden shifts closer, adjusting the angle so that when he takes a breath, they align perfectly.

Lips dragging together, parting, getting greedy.

Aidens fingers in his hair feels good, his other hand clutching at his thigh. Then he registers a whoop of victory from Jaskier, and ah.

Right. It’s just a kiss.

Lambert goes to pull back, their lips parting with a wet sound, but Aidens hand in his hair grips him tighter.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He growls, and dives right back in.

His tongue is hot and wet as it licks into him. The hand Lambert has fisted in Aidens shirt tightens, pulling him closer, helpless to his own needs.

“Room.” He pants between kisses. “Room.”

He tears himself from Aiden, standing up abruptly, Aidens shirt still in a tight grip.

He points an angry finger at Jaskier, because it is time for vengeance while he still remembers to be mad.

“You. Truth or dare.” Jaskier looks pleased and amused where he sits, and Geralt looks genuinely worried.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to fucking tell Geralt you love him.”

Then Lambert turns around to splutters and more constipated witcher noises and drags Aiden behind him up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come rant at me on Tumblr!  
> Im Dapandapod <3


End file.
